cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Forlasis
Forlasis is a Psychic Demon, and the "left brained" counterpart to Maldekstra. Formerly a demon known as Lastra, the half he became contains the knowlege and logical/reasoning abilities of his original form. Appearance Forlasis has muted blue skin and red hair. His eyelids are a dark red, as are his irises. He has white pupils. His clothing choice usually involves the same red/blue colors, and his undershirt will always have some form of pink design pointing to his left side. His hair is swept to the left, and takes on a stiff, geo appearance. It's permanently stuck in this direction. His blood is an opaque, glowing white color. Personality Personality machine broke Pushy, commanding, and not as smart as he thinks he is. He misses feeling emotions, but he'll never admit it. Abilities 'Defensive Magic ' *Forlasis inherited Lastra's defensive magic, which utilizes concentration and focus. Its primary use is creating solid bubbles of light to act as forcefields. These are mostly impenetrable, though the energy can be drained from them to be repurposed or weakened. Forlasis can use these offensively to crush or suffocate opponents (the latter only if he purposefully blocks outside air). History Forlasis was once a powerful psychic demon known as Lastra, who ruled over his home dimension. Over the years, he grew bored with it and decided to destroy the planet to rebuild something new from the ground up. He succeeded in driving the world into ruin, but was stopped at the last moment by a group of surviving mages. They managed to trap and put a curse on him, splitting his original form into two weaker halves, later naming themselves Forlasis and Maldekstra. With Forlasis lacking the emotional drive to finish the job, and Maldekstra lacking the thought and planning skills to fix the situation, the two sunk into hiding at a surviving temple where they would live as society rebuilt itself. Forlasis blames solely Maldekstra for their situation and the state that their world was left in, and restricted him from leaving the temple in the coming years. Forlasis distracts Maldekstra by dumping art supplies and refilling them as needed, and also takes on the duty of going to the nearby town to purchase food and living supplies. Audition Forlasis stumbles across the Cabaret's interdimensional door on a routine art supply run for Maldekstra. He stops for a moment to examine it, but largely ignores it and continues to the temple. There, he is met by Maldekstra, who reluctantly takes the art supplies, but notes Forlasis's odd behavior. He fails to convince Maldekstra that nothing out of the ordinary happened, and is left chasing after his counterpart after he escapes to find the door. Against Forlasis's commands to return to the temple, Maldekstra enters the door with Forlasis pursuing behind, and finds himself in the deteriorating Cascade Cabaret just in time for the next tournament. He is led into orientation by a robotic marionette. Round 1 Forlasis enters the auditorium, where an orientation is taking place. Ignoring the show, he forces Maldekstra out of the auditorium, intent on returning home. After a brief argument, he is cut off by the end segment of the orientation, detailing that the winners of the tournament will have the chance to enter any alternate dimension of their choosing. Both him and Maldekstra realize that they can use this to make it as if they were never split in the first place. Seeing Maldekstra as more harm than help, he decides to leave his counterpart under the watch of Shears, the tournament's Master of ceremonies, to complete the tournament himself. Shortly after the tournament begins, he encounters Critter, a contestant who attempted to knock him out with a good throw of a rock. Forlasis discovers him in hiding after he landed a good hit in the back of the head and forcefully draws him out. Initially feeling that fighting Critter would be a waste of energy, he is hit in the face with another rock, and retaliates by quickly crushing him under a forcefield. Critter tries to reason with him, and manages to convince Forlasis that he would be a useful partner during the tournament. Forlasis releases Critter and accepts the deal, and the two leave to begin building a base camp. Gallery R2.png|Alternate outfits Forlasisref.png forlasis.png|Concept design ico.png DrinkForMal.png|Forlasis' "Drink", shared with Maldekstra, from the R1 Video PuppetFor.png|Forlasis' Puppet from the R2 Video MothForMal.png|Forlasis' Moth, shared with Maldekstra, from the R3 Video